Marla Wolfblade
Marla Wolfblade is the Princess of Hythria. She is the sister of High Prince Lernen and mother to later High Prince Damin Wolfblade and Kalan & Narvell Hawksword. She has several stepsons and daughters. Wolfblade Warning spoilers!!! The first book in the Wolfblade trilogy explains the earlier parts of Marla's life. Part 1: The end of Innocence. Marla has returned to Greenharbour, the capital of Hythria, at the age of 15. Her father has died and her brother Lernen is the new High Prince. Her nurse Lirena has accompanied here. Marla has escaped the care of her nurse and has taken to the balcony, where she has an excellent view on the feast below. She daydreams about her future husband, undoubtedly being down there somewhere. Her dreams are rudely interrupted by her nurse who attempts to coerce her back inside. At that moment, a door opens alongside the hall. The High Arrion, Kagan Palenovar, and his apprentice, Wrayan Lightfinger, accompanied by the son of the Warlord of Elaspine, Nashan Hawksword. Marla does not know who the three are and involuntarily mistakes Wrayan and Nashan for servants. Horrified, she quickly apologizes when the High Arrion points her mistake out to her. No harm is done however. Kagan lets it fall that he is busy discussing an offer made for Marla's hand. When returning to her room, Marla starts daydreaming about marrying a handsome Warlord or sorcerer. She dresses for the feast. Lernen tells her he accepted an offer for her hand. Marla, under the impression she will marry Nashan Hawksword, tells him she is happy and wants to do her duty. However, whilst attending the feast, she finds out she is ought to marry the Fardohnyan king, Hablet. She is horrified, but the High Arrion whiskes her away before she can embarass herself. He then has a serious conversation with Marla, explaining she is the only coin Lernen has left to trade. He also points out a good friend of her brother has been killed shortly before the feast, and it is very likely someone will make an attempt on Marla's life as well. He them tells her that he will try to prevent her marriage to Hablet. Marla already has an entire fantasy dedicated to marrying Nashan, and is sure she is in love with him. She allows him to take her to a private place and he tries to seduce her, but they are interrupted by Wrayan, who accidentally stops time around Marla. She remains frozen for the next two days and is eventually restored with the help of the God of Thieves, Dacendaran. Alija Eaglespike wants to take care of Marla, a sorcerer married to the Warlord of Dregian province. She tries to gain Marla's trust and takes her shopping for her first court'esa. Marla is fascinated with a dwarf court'esa called Elezaar the Fool, who promises to learn her all the secrets of politics. Against the will of Alija, she purchases him. Certain to keep her influence over the princess, Alija gifts her another court'esa called Corin. Part 2: Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams -- It is arranged for Marla to marry Laran Krakenshield, a Warlord, instead of Hablet. Elezaar starts teaching Marla and arms her with much necessary knowledge about the political games played around her. Marla is unhappy about marrying Laran, even though it saves her from Hablet. She still believed she ultimately would marry Nashan and is heartbroken to learn her love is wasted. Elezaar advices her to marry Laran and she eventually accepts the proposal. She is allowed to keep Elezaar, even though keeping court'esa when marrying is unusual. The mother of Laran, Jeryma, speaks to Marla. She convinces Marla that she is doing a noble thing by marrying Laran. She also tells her she should be honest with him. At the end of the part, Marla marries Laran. Part 3: Of Family, Friends and Treachery -- Marla has moved to Cabradell with Laran. She is bored and restless, but Laran treats her well. She is treated like a queen and with deference. She is unsure whether she is pregnant, but is so bored she would welcome the child as a distraction. Laran has left for the fortress of Winternest. Some time later, Marla discovers she is pregnant. The news of her pregnancy quickly spreads. Laran is occupied with the kidnapping of his sister however. Hablet, wanting to take revenge on Lernen for coming back on the marriage with Marla, accidentally kidnapped Laran's sister Riika instead of Marla. On top of that, Riika was killed when it was discovered she wasn't Marla. Following the funeral of Riika (and Laran's other sister, who was killed unkown to everyone by his brother), Marla is seen to be changed. Elezaar's lessons have paid off and she is no longer the dramatic and emotional girl that she was a year earlier, at the feast in Greenharbour. Part 4: Legends, Lies and Legacies -- It is more than a year later. Marla had given birth to a healthy son called Damin. She is completely smitten with him. Laran has made Damin his heir when the child turned 1. Marla has gone to Krakandar province, Laran's province, to raise Damin. She is preparing a grand feast. On invitation, Nashan Hawksword attends Krakander palace. Marla is still in love with him and fights against her feelings for some days. Nashan manages to seduce her however. Shortly after their escapade, the news that Laran Krakenshield has perished on the border with Medalon reaches them. Warrior Marla does everything for her children she has married to her 4th husband Warlord Part 1 Strange Alliances Marla has been called to furfill her oath to the Assasins guild. medalon she rules, as regent, cos her brother has died. Category:Characters